


What Are Friends For?

by dragonspell



Series: What Are Friends For? [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's feeling a little abused and heads to Joshua's to get cheered up.  After all, what are friends for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

Max has a really bad habit of hitting below the belt, Alec thinks irritably. Deny her what she wants or say something just a little bit off and boom, no freaking warning, just your balls being mangled by her delicate, lady-like fists. Fucking dirty fighter. Alec doesn’t know how many times he’s fallen for it, just assuming that she’d fight fair and ending up curled up on the floor in pain. Frankly, him and his balls are starting to consider holding a grudge. Well maybe not him if she’s lucky, because hey, he’s a lover, but definitely his balls. They have a thing about being crushed, you see.

It’s like the bitch has a personal vendetta against his junk or something. He thinks that it’s entirely possible also that Max has touched his balls more times than anybody else in the entire freaking world and Alec kind of wishes that she’d knock it the fuck off already. If she’s not going to treat them nice, she should just keep her hands to herself because _fuck_ … He might need those or something someday.

He knows that she doesn’t have any use for them, their completely uneventful pairing as designated breeding partners proved that but that doesn’t mean that somebody else might not.

He should stop complaining, though, because he knows that she’s getting better at it. She’s actually starting to pull her punches just a little bit and he’s oddly grateful. Instead of having her hand smash straight into his crotch, she’s now starting to hit his lower stomach in a warning shot first. It’s startling and not exactly pleasant, but it’s definitely better than the alternative.

Alec rubs his belly where it’s still feeling Max’s fist. “Bitch,” he says to the night air. He hadn’t even said anything, either. Been watching his so-called smart-aleck mouth all damn night at Crash, even bought a round of beer for everybody. The only thing he’d really done was let his eyes wander a little and cripes, you couldn’t get on a guy’s case for that! It was perfectly natural! Especially when a guy was feeling a little…lonely and hard up. Not that Alec was hard up or anything—or lonely—just he had needs, too, you know? He might not have Max’s heat cycle or anything but jeez, it was natural to want a little company now and then. Not that Max would ever understand that like ever. Body of a supermodel and soul of an ice queen, Alec snarked to himself.

And yeah, Max certainly hadn’t minded when he’d been ogling Asha’s finer features, nor the honeys up at the bar. She’d just rolled her eyes and reminded him to wipe up his drool. Hell, she hadn’t even minded when he’d stopped momentarily on _her_ ass, though he thinks that’s more because she knows that even the thought of it makes him shudder.

He’s seen what she does when he has his clothes _on_ , he certainly has no intention of taking them _off_. Jeans might not be the best protection but they were something at least.

No, what Max had minded was when Alec let his eyes linger just a little too long on _Logan’s_ ass. What? Wasn’t like he’d been planning on doing anything! Alec means, Logan’s nice looking and all but jeez, it’s kind of obvious he’s already taken. It’s not like Alec hasn’t had a chance to fuck Logan either. Max has no idea that Alec has taken showers at Logan’s place before, walked around that apartment naked more times than he can count and she’d probably kill him if she knew that Logan occasionally let Alec crash in his bed. Logan’s never been in the bed when Alec has been, but he gets the feeling that it wouldn’t exactly be a problem.

Okay, so yeah, Alec was thinking about it. Call the damn Thought Police. Hell, call Manticore to brainwash him again. The fact still remains that Max is a jealous bitch who really needs to rein in her damn claws. Just because Alec could technically fuck Logan and not kill him, doesn’t mean he’s actually going to. The ride would be nice enough but Alec really doesn’t have time for all the strings that would come with it.

So anyway, yeah, he checked Logan out reflectively, Max had gotten pissed and Alec had had to bail on any prospects of getting laid tonight, despite the fact that it was really starting to be that time for him. He couldn’t exactly work with Max glaring at him because under that stare, his balls just shriveled right up. Nifty little trick Max had—the amazing superpower of emasculating any man with just a glance and making herself, a fairly attractive woman, rank high on the list of least fuckable things ever. Right after slimemolds. Hell, Alec’s pretty sure at this point he’d fuck Sketchy before her. Hell, he’d fuck _Normal_ before her because hey. At least _someone_ appreciated him.

…Even if that someone did want to see him dressed up as a Roman gladiator or some such shit. Still counted.

Alec growls and dismounts his bike, walking it up the last few feet of the street to Joshua’s house. His stomach is no longer throbbing like it was but it still kind of aches and frankly Alec is feeling just a little bit sorry for himself. He’s not lonely, damn it, just…he doesn’t particularly feel like being by himself at the moment. Josh might be many things, a dogboy, a “blossoming” artist, an unrepentant mac and cheese addict, but he’s always good for cheering Alec up.

Alec would sooner hand himself over to Ames White than admit it, but it felt kind of nice to have somebody around that didn’t mind his company and didn’t feel like randomly beating him up. Sort of, almost like a…“friend.”

There’s a lot of people in the world that Alec calls “friend” but it’s really just a word. There’s only one person he actually means it for.

Josh doesn’t expect things from Alec. He doesn’t expect payment, he doesn’t expect reformation, doesn’t expect Alec to be somebody he’s not. No, Joshua, lovable dogboy that he is, likes Alec just the way he is and doesn’t expect Alec to be anything other than Alec. If being Alec currently means being a grouchy jerk on par with a wounded bear, well, then, Joshua’s fine with that.

Which is why Alec’s been spending a lot of time over at Joshua’s. Not that anyone needs to know that but them. Their business is their business and frankly no one needs to know how Alec spends his time and Joshua always appreciates the company.

Alec grunts as picks his bike up, hauling it up the steps of Joshua’s house because yeah, no fucking way he’s leaving his bike out on the street. You just don’t do it if you want to keep the thing. He wheels it inside just like usual, leaning it against the wall as he shuts the door.

Joshua’s not there to greet him but that’s hardly unusual. Alec’s willing to bet the big guy already knows he’s here, though. Josh said once that he doesn’t have to get up and see who’s coming in. He can tell just by smell. Alec had jokingly asked if that was Joshua’s way of telling him he reeked but Josh had just stared at him and confessed straight-faced that he liked Alec’s scent. Alec had been just a little nonplussed by the comment and had laughed it off but deep down, he’d felt something a little like happiness.

Apparently pull him out of Manticore for a few months and he just turns into a complete girl. So damn pathetic.

Joshua is sitting in the living room, sprawled out over the chair, reading another one of Sandeman’s books. Alec has no freaking clue what the guy sees in those books, though. Josh’s always reading them but the one time Alec had tried—when Josh was out, of course, because he really didn’t need to be ruining his reputation—Alec had been bored to tears. They were just a bunch of words, looking exactly like Manticore reports and if there’s anything Alec has had enough of, it’s Manticore reports. Give him a good old TV any day. It doesn’t expect anything from him, either.

“Hey,” Alec says by way of greeting, dropping his pack by the entrance to the living room.

“Alec,” Joshua replies, glancing up with a grin.

Alec nods and comes closer. “So, uh, keeping busy?”

“Laying low,” Josh mutters and Alec winces. He knows how much Joshua hates to be cooped up in the house because it’s not really like they have a choice here. Joshua can’t exactly roam the streets unnoticed. Standing up, Joshua sets the book down and claps Alec on the shoulder. “Alec here now,” he says.

“Yeah,” Alec agrees, sliding his eyes away so he doesn’t have to meet Joshua’s look. He pretends he’s looking at the bookshelf but they both know it’s a sham.

“Alec all right?” Joshua asks.

Alec’s reply is automatic at this point. “I’m always all right.” Never admit weakness, one of the first rules of Manticore and one of the things it shared with the street. Alec’s time on the outside is only reinforcing that rule for him.

“Yes,” Joshua says quietly. “Alec always all right.”

Alec gives him a quick grin, his best defense, and slides out from under Joshua’s gentle hand. “Max is just giving me shit again, big guy,” he explains. It’s a bit of a sidestep but it has enough of the truth in it that Alec doesn’t feel an unwelcome twinge of conscience he’s been developing lately for lying. He absently rubs at the healing bruise on his stomach.

Joshua’s hand is back, clasping onto Alec’s shoulder again but not staying there as Joshua’s hand runs down Alec’s side. “Max hurt Alec?”

A shiver runs down Alec’s spine and he doesn’t want to think about how hard up he must be if his body’s ready to take Joshua’s concern as an invitation to play. Yeah, sure he’s thought about Josh that way a time or two—Alec’s an equal opportunity sleezeball, really, now that he thinks about it—would doing Joshua be akin to fucking a dog?—but he knows that Joshua isn’t exactly on the same page. It’s more like he’s in a different book entirely. Or, a different channel, to use a better metaphor, because Alec hates books. Different channel, different time slot, entirely different TV provider.

His dick right now is helpfully pointing out that it narrowly escaped death tonight and that Alec promised it sex. Also, Joshua’s hand feels really nice. It’s also, though, extremely big which can be a plus but the claws kind of edge it into intimidating. Alec steps away, letting Joshua’s hand drop. “Hey, whoa!” he says, “I’m fine, I’m fine!”

Joshua looks a little unconvinced and not for the first time Alec curses his weakness for coming to Josh the last few times Max has roughed him up. She’s never seriously hurt him, more just injured his pride than anything but Alec certainly can’t be blamed for playing it up a little, right? Felt kind of nice to have someone take care of him, even if it was just Josh and his rather misguided attempts (a thick book and some mini-hot dogs does not a nurse maid make). “Alec should tell Max to be more careful,” Joshua says but he doesn’t touch Alec again.

Alec punches him lightly in the shoulder, smiling at Joshua’s confused look. “Aww, she can’t hurt me. I’m indestructible, remember?” Josh nods and Alec’s not going to bother wondering if the guy believes him or not. He decides that it’s past time to change the subject. He heads over to his pack, scooping it up. “Oh hey, so I picked you up some more things,” he says, tossing the bag over. Joshua opens it curiously, peering inside. “I knew you were almost out of mac and cheese, so I got you some more. Different kinds, too.” Josh is pulling out the boxes, sniffing them one by one. “See, that one’s got little wheels and yeah, that one’s got letters.”

“Letters?” Joshua asks, staring at the box.

“Yeah.” Alec shrugs. “Just thought you might like to try something different.” He fights back the urge to scuff his shoe against the floor because that’s fucking ridiculous. It’s just fucking Kraft for crying out loud, instead of Joshua’s normal generic brand but for some reason it’s feeling like Alec went all out.

And maybe fell short at the same time.

Regardless of how Alec is feeling, though, Joshua’s grin has Alec answering it with one of his own. “Thank you, Alec,” Joshua says and takes the pack into the kitchen. He empties the contents over the counter and selects a box, using an arm to shove the rest away for a moment. “Alec hungry?” Josh asks, digging around for a clean pan.

Alec shrugs because it’s not like he’s starving or anything and it’s just mac and cheese, but yeah, sure he could eat. It’s not like he’s mooching off of Josh or anything, either, because hey, Alec is the one that bought the stuff.

“Silly Joshua,” Josh mutters fondly, finally finding a pan to put on the stove. “Alec is always hungry.” Alec tries to feel a spark of resentment about that because jeez, it’s not like he’s always stuffing his face or something but all he feels is an odd kind of contentment.

Alec shivers and rubs his arms because he’s starting to creep himself out. “I’m just gonna be downstairs,” he mumbles and Joshua waves him off. He needs to go downstairs and away from all these odd thoughts he’s been having.

He discovered it only a few short days ago but he’s got to say it’s one of his favorite things about Joshua’s house. The stairs creak as he climbs down them but Alec’s only got eyes for the large covered shape at the far side of the building. The piano is old and had been badly in need of tuning when Alec had found it but it doesn’t expect anything of him and he doesn’t have to pay to play it. It understands him just as much as Joshua and in some ways, is just as good of a friend. He runs his hands over the solid wood, carefully pushing back the cloth.

His fingers dance a little on the keys before he sits down, the pretty melody echoing through the room. Yeah, the piano is old but Alec had tuned it himself and at the moment, he’s hard up to think of a prettier sound. He sits down and places his hands on the keys, already as familiar with this particular piano as he would be an old lover. It feels just a little bit like home.

His hands don’t even bother to consult him before they launch into one of the many compositions he knows by heart, fingers flying over the keys unerringly and he’s just lost. Thoughts of his life, of the mess he’s in, even thoughts of where he is just fly out of his head and he’s just soaring through a sky of music.

There’s an ache in his fingers when he comes back out of his funk and Alec knows that he was probably playing harder than he should. He has an irrational urge to apologize to the piano but before he can actually do it, a hand on his shoulder tells him that he’s not alone. He doesn’t start because even without looking, he knows that touch. He can’t stop himself from gripping Joshua’s hand back and he really doesn’t want to. Josh isn’t going to bust his chops for one brief moment of weakness; he knows that.

“Alec feel better?” Joshua asks and Alec huffs a laugh.

“Yeah,” he says, knowing that he can’t pull the wool over Joshua’s eyes about things like this. Josh’s vocabulary might be a little stilted and he might be painfully naïve about a lot of things but he’s a lot more insightful than people like to give him credit for. After the time he’s spent with the dog man, Alec’s finally starting to understand that.

“Good,” Joshua says with a smile. “Dinner is done.”

Alec smiles helplessly back, knowing he doesn’t have to but that he wants to and follows Joshua up the stairs. Dinner’s peaceful as long as you ignore Joshua’s table manners which Alec hasn’t let bother him since the first time he ate with the dog man. They talk about nothing in particular, just about whatever book Josh read last (Alec felt it was only polite) and whatever hijinks Max and friends were getting up to tonight (Joshua’s a sucker for stories of his friends). Afterward, Alec finds himself trailing after Joshua like _he’s_ the one who’s part dog instead of the other way around.

He doesn’t even really notice he’s doing it until Josh finally calls him on it. Apparently a lot more patient than Alec would ever be, Josh puts up with it until he wanders into the living room and sits down in his chair to read only to have Alec stand there pathetically by the chair. Josh doesn’t bother picking up his book, just slants Alec a serious glance that has Alec finally noticing what he’s doing. “Alec wants company tonight,” Joshua states.

Alec tries to laugh it off. “Sure,” he says with a grin, trying very hard not to think about how damn pathetic he was just being. This is definitely not normal behavior though damned if Alec can figure out why he’s acting like this. “I always like your company.” He points at the door. “I can leave if you want me to, man. It’s no problem.”

Josh doesn’t let him get far on that thought. He’s standing up and grabbing Alec’s wrist. Alec frowns at the touch because jeez, Josh’s being more touchy feely tonight than normal. “Alec lonely,” Joshua adds and Alec doesn’t quite know how to respond to that.

“Me?” he asks. “Come on—”

“Joshua,” Joshua says, ducking his head to catch Alec’s attention and force him to look, “can keep Alec company tonight.”

Alec’s going to turn him down because there’s just no way that he’s pathetic enough to be begging for scraps from Joshua of all people. That’s really like a new kind of low, even for him. “Only if you want to,” Alec mutters and then winces. For fuck’s sake. “I mean, if you’re busy, Josh, I can get a rain check, I just thought it’d be fun to hang out a little.”

Joshua’s other hand, the one that’s not holding onto Alec’s wrist is gently sliding up Alec’s arm. Alec frowns at it because yeah, that’s a little weird for Josh but it’s not like Alec can complain because he kind of likes it. “Joshua not busy,” Josh says quietly and his fingers have somehow found themselves under the sleeve of Alec’s shirt. Alec shivers at the skin to skin contact and pulls away a little bit. In about five seconds, Joshua’s concerned and comforting little touches are going to get a much different reaction from Alec than the dog man’s probably expecting and Alec doesn’t think he can take the embarrassment. Josh doesn’t let him go though so Alec just grits his teeth and stays put. He can deal with this. He really can. “Joshua just thought Alec busy.”

Alec shakes his head, plastering on a bright smile. “Hey, man, I’m never too busy for _you_.” The words are automatic, drilled into him but they’re sounding just a little bit hollow. He keeps the wince off his face though, because he wants to be reassuring and the knowledge that they all kind of neglect Joshua now and then isn’t going to help anyone. Alec makes a mental note to stop by a little bit more often because as faithfully loyal as Josh is to the rest of them, he deserves a little bit more in return.

“Joshua thought Alec go find pretty kitty.” Alec stares at Joshua, silently repeating the words and trying to figure out exactly what Josh’s saying. “Spend night with,” Joshua adds.

Alec jolts when he finally gets what Joshua is driving at. “Jeez, Josh, I’m not that hard up!” No, he really doesn’t actually _need_ to get laid night after night. He just kind of wanted to.

Joshua growls and Alec cringes just a bit wondering what he said but then Joshua’s…sniffing him. Alec freezes wondering what the hell exactly is going on. “Alec smells ‘hard up’,” Josh finally says, deep and growly. His hands aren’t exactly behaving themselves, roaming over Alec’s arms.

Alec swallows. “…Are you saying I smell horny?” he asks thickly. Could…could Josh actually smell that on a person?

Bending his head, Joshua tucks his nose in right behind Alec’s ear and Alec swears he can feel Joshua’s breath. “Alec smells like he wants to get busy.” There’s a hint of teeth at Alec’s throat and Alec moans. It’s instinctual, he can’t stop it, and it makes Joshua wiggle a little closer.

Alec’s mind is swirling with the possibilities. Unless he’s completely off-base here, Joshua’s propositioning him which, yeah, he’s thought about before. Never seriously, but still. So there’s a chance at actually having sex here. On the other hand, though, it’s _Joshua_ and he’s, uh, kind of a dog boy. Alec’s desperately wondering if this would be akin to bestiality and he really doesn’t think his dick should be getting as excited as it is about that fact. Okay, so he likes a little bit of variety and he’s got to say he’s never done a dog before. Done some awfully bitchy women but he supposes they don’t count.

Then there’s the fact that Joshua’s his friend. Buddy fucks can be nice, Alec knows (sometimes when you’re out on a mission you take whatever’s offered), but they also have a chance of really screwing things up. And Alec really doesn’t want to screw things up with Joshua.

…But he can’t remember the names of the last three people he slept with because they didn’t mean a damn thing. Fuck it, Alec thinks. It might not be the best idea he’s ever had but you only live once. He turns towards Joshua, burying his nose against Josh’s neck. Surprisingly enough, Joshua smells kind of nice and—Alec licks out his tongue—he doesn’t taste too bad either. His skin is smooth and soft and Alec gives into temptation and licks it again.

Joshua growls and crushes Alec to his chest, startling a gasp out of Alec. “Joshua and Alec gettin’ busy?” Joshua demands and Alec nods hurriedly.

“Yeah,” Alec rasps. His voice feels fucked out already, choked with more emotions than Alec would like to think he has. “Yeah, big guy…” His knees are weak and just the thought of what he’s about to do is the hottest thing he’s come across in a long time. Especially when Joshua growls and bodily picks Alec up. Alec’s eyes go wide and he wraps his arms and legs around Joshua to cling like a koala, trying not to panic even as his dick fills with the show of strength. “Whoa!”

“Joshua and Alec gettin’ busy,” Joshua says and carries Alec over to the pallet of cushions that’s currently serving as Joshua’s bed. Josh dumps Alec on the cushions, leaving him to regain a sense of where he is while Josh strips off his shirt. Alec stares because damn. Who knew that Josh was hiding all that underneath his clothes? The man’s ripped but Alec should have known that by Josh’s incredible strength.

It’s not like Alec to be passive, though, so he can’t just sit still. He tries to get to his feet but before he can, Joshua’s already dropping to his knees beside Alec and pushing him back down. “Joshua and Alec gettin’ busy,” Joshua repeats and lolls out his tongue to lick Alec’s bottom lip. Alec shudders, just a little bit turned on by Joshua’s alpha act and surprised that Joshua doesn’t taste too bad. There’s a creamy taste of mac and cheese and beyond that the solid taste of just Josh.

Joshua shoves Alec onto his back and crawls over him, hands careful rubbing up Alec’s sides, mindful of the claws. Truth be told, the claws don’t particularly bother Alec because he knows that Joshua would never intentionally hurt him and, well, the threat of them against his vulnerable skin turns him on. Alec’s always liked the dangerous.

Joshua pushes Alec’s shirt up and to his armpits and Alec struggles with it briefly, wiggling against Joshua’s bed as he takes it off. Joshua takes advantage of his distraction to open his jean, popping the first button and pulling down the zipper. His claws are dangerously close to a rather sensitive part of Alec and instead of being afraid, Alec arches with a moan, desperate to get Josh to touch him.

Licking under Alec’s jaw, Joshua obliges Alec, fingertips lightly teasing over Alec’s cock and Alec bites his lip to stop another pathetic moan. To distract himself, his runs his hands over Joshua’s naked chest, skimming down his stomach to delve into his pants. Joshua’s sudden growl makes Alec jump and his heart skip a beat but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow down. With a flick of his wrist, he opens Joshua’s pants and pushes them down.

Joshua freezes when Alec touches his dick, then like a puppet with its strings cut, he falls over stopping just a few bare inches from collapsing on top of Alec. “Yeah…” Alec whispers. “Yeah, there we go…” He can’t really think of anything intelligent to say but he feels he’s got to say something, something to let Josh know just how damn much he’s enjoying it.

Apparently he doesn’t have to say much, though, because Joshua reads his message loud and clear, his hand settling firm over Alec’s dick. The teasing fondling is gone and all that’s left is Joshua’s sure grip. Alec’s eyes roll back inside his head and he’s just gone for the duration. For some reason, Joshua’s touch feels much better than any other Alec’s ever had and he’s certainly not going to look a gift…dogboy in the mouth. Or something.

Judging by the way Joshua handles him, Alec figures that the guy has more than a little bit of experience with jerking off. "Fuck..." Alec whispers as he feels himself getting closer. His muscles are tightening, stringing tension through his body. He keeps his grip steady on Joshua, speeding up his strokes, some distant part of his mind noting that Joshua’s starting to pant. The bed is solid underneath him and Joshua is heavy and warm on top and Alec arches with a sharp cry, coming all over his stomach. He shudders his way through it, mouth open as he tries to catch his breath and afterward, he collapses back onto the bed.

Joshua is nuzzling Alec’s neck, his big flat nose pushing under Alec’s jaw and Alec moans weakly as he tilts his head, allowing Joshua to keep at it. He feels wrung-out yet extremely content and he’s not quite sure what to make of that. He does know, though, that he really doesn’t want to think at the moment, that he’d rather stay in the haze of orgasm for a while longer. He's even ignoring the hidden part of him that is hysterically giggling, wondering if this counts as fucking a dog or not.

Joshua is half collapsed on top of him and Alec’s not about to complain because it feels downright awesome. He lazily strokes Joshua's hair with his free hand while his other is gently moved to rest against his chest. Alec frowns a bit a this, confused, until he fuzzily comprehends that sometime during his own orgasm, Joshua must have come too and Alec must have been teasing the shit out him just now. Alec grunts in a vague apology and Joshua accepts it with another nuzzle.

“Alec feel good?” Joshua asks and Alec huffs a laugh.

“Alec feels amazing.”

“Good,” Joshua says, wrapping his arms around Alec, moving to the side despite Alec’s protest to cuddle up to him. “Alec should stay.”

The technical term, Alec thinks, for what Joshua’s currently doing is ‘spooning’ and he knows that he should probably be feeling some sort of panic or maybe offense to his pride but instead, he just feels content. So he stays.

He gropes mentally for a term to describe what’s going on and eventually his mind comes back with ‘friends with benefits’ which seems about right. It’s warm in Joshua’s arms and for one of the few times in Alec’s life he feels…safe. And…cared for. There’s no strings keeping him here, no orders, just his own whims and Joshua’s invitation. Alec thinks he can live with that.


End file.
